


Cantabile

by nightofdean



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Ramon family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightofdean/pseuds/nightofdean
Summary: Cantabile: an Italian word, means literally "singable" or "songlike". ... For later composers, particularly in piano music, cantabile is the drawing out of one particular musical line against the accompaniment.





	Cantabile

When Dante gets his first piano, a dusty piece of crap, with 20 spiders hiding inside of it. He's not sure what to make of it. This is the fifth broken down thing that Armando has brought home this month. Armando swore up and down that he could fix the decaying printer in the basement but he never got around to it because of football practice. Dante has to raise a brow at this one because, what are they going to do with a piano?

Dante pokes a bony finger at the hardwood and inspects the keys. There's nothing obviously wrong with it. Except the spiders which Dante demanded Armando help him get rid of because he was not letting them invade the house. Ma hated spiders.

Now it was spider free, so no reason to  _not_ to go near it. Dante poked the key again eliciting a deep baritone note - that he would later learn was called F - a smirk pulled at Dante's mouth before he ran his skinny arm over the length of the piano. A cacophony of sounds erupted the low, deep, moans of the treble clef to the high, light notes of the bass clef. Dante grinned stupidly at the awful sound he created listening as the last of the sounds disappeared.

Cisco head popped around the corner, chubby fingers clutching the wall,  "What was that?"

"The sound of the last time Armando brings home junk." Dante said, rather proud of himself.

Cisco shrugged unevenly and went to the middle of the room, plopping down to the carpeted floor and grabbed a coloring book. The awful noise forgotten.

For the next few weeks Dante tries to make as many annoying sounds as possible on the piano around Armando. Standing in front of the keys plucking away on it constantly. He starts hitting two keys - the G and A keys - over and over which he realizes sounds a lot like the  _Jaws_ theme, whenever Armando comes into a room. That works because Armando, immediately walks right back out the room, and Dante has the TV to himself. 

A week of torturing Armando bears fruit since Dante hasn't seen any broken printers or TV's in the house yet. Dante's reading a comic when he hears the door open and close, probably Armando letting himself in after practice. He ignores for now, as long as there isn't anymore broken stuff. A shadow blocks the light so he can't read the villains monologue, a tragedy. Something lands on Dante's stomach, causing a little "oomf" to escape his throat. 

"What the heck Armando?!" Dante shouts, his face pulled into a pre-teen scowl. He sits up only for the items Armando dropped on his stomach to land on his lap. 

"I thought you'd like them. You play the piano all the time now." 

Dante's mouth gapes in horror as he looks at the books, the very very educational books. He reads the titles,  _Piano for Beginners: Ages 5 and Up, Elementary Piano: Ages 10 - 12,_  and  _Intermediate Piano: Teen and Up._

Dante eyes widen. He had no interest in the damn piano. None whatsoever. Dante looks at the books again, at the chubby kids on the covers. 

"These- These are for kids! 'Mando." Dante shouts, embarrassment coloring his face. 

"I know that, but you don't know how to play piano so it's like you're a kid anyway," said Armando. 

Dante groaned sinking into the coach, sometimes Armando could be clueless. Dante peeks inside the books, at the illustrations of sheet music, unfamiliar notes, and figures he has nothing else to do this summer. 

"Fine, but I'm not a kid. I'll bet I can learn all this before summer is over!" said Dante, rising to the self imposed challenge. His little chin raised as he dragged a chair to the piano, sitting in front of the keys and opening the book to the first page.

Dante won his first competition before the year was over and with the prize money got a new piano and learned a new song. Before the family new it Dante was being invited to Carnegie Hall, their Ma crying in the audience. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the 20 spiders belong to ferns, everything else is me


End file.
